Leap Of Death
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: New Moon: What is Bella didn't survive the jump?
1. Chapter 1

Leap Of Death:

_JPOV:_

'You're going to be all right, Bells, you'll be all right' I promised her as I pulled her through the water. I had to believe she was going to be all right. I couldn't even think about her not being all right. Even though it didn't look good. There was so much blood. What the hell was she thinking? 'It's all right, Bells, I'll get you out' I struggled pulling her out of the water. I laid her down on the sand and check she was breathing and her heart was still beating. I breathed deeply as fear threatened to overtake me.

* * *

_BPOV:_

Everything was a blur. I couldn't take anything in. Nothing made sense. What was going on? I could hear water rushing but I wasn't in the water anymore, was I? I heard a disappointed sigh come from Edward. No. That can't be right. I must've been imagining it, just like I had imagined it so many times when I did dangerous things. My head hurt so much. My eyes were tightly shut and I was too afraid to open them. Partly because I didn't want to see what was going on around me, and partly because I was sure it would hurt me with them open.

'You're going to be all right, Bells' I heard Jacob's voice promise. He didn't sound sure, but he was trying to convince me. Involuntarily I let out a whimper of pain, and a tear ran down my cheek. What the hell had I been thinking? Was it worth this to heard Edward's voice? I barely even heard it. I couldn't remember much about when I jumped. All I remember is jumping then being here in unbearable pain.

'Ja-Jake' I managed to struggle out.

'Shh, Bells' his voice was gentle, and full of worry. 'Don't try to talk. An ambulance is on it's way. You're going to be all right'

I took his advice and didn't reply. I couldn't have even if I had wanted to. I think Jacob continued talking but I couldn't hear him properly, I couldn't think about anything. There was nothing but the pain and the dawning darkness. My breathing lowered slightly. It hurt so much. So mu…

* * *

_JPOV:_

Bella lost consciousness not long after I pulled her out of the water. She was breathing still, but only just. She was barely hanging on to life.

No. I mentally shock myself. I couldn't think like that. Bella was going to be all right, she had to be.

The ambulance arrived quickly and Bella was rushed off in it. I had wanted to go with her but they wouldn't let me, so after making sure someone told Charlie what was going on, I followed the ambulance on my bike.

Once at the hospital I tried to find out how Bella was, but they wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't actually a relation. The fact that I had known her for years and years and she was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart made no difference, there was no blood between us so they wouldn't tell me anything.

I sat in the waiting room where they told me to go a million worries buzzing around my head. Bella had clearly lost a lot of blood when I pulled her out the water, and then she lost consciousness. She didn't look all right.

Charlie came rushing into the waiting room. 'Jake,' his face was panic stricken. 'what's happened? I've heard that Bella was rushed off in an ambulance but what happened?'

'I…she…' I couldn't look at Charlie. He looked so worried. 'She jumped' I told the floor. 'She jumped off the cliff. I pulled her out the water.' I looked at Charlie again 'I pulled her out as soon as I knew. She…she lost so much blood and… She has to be all right, she has to be'

Charlie sunk into a chair next to me. He looked like if he hadn't sat down he would've fell down. I had never seen Charlie look like this. Words couldn't explain how he looked.

* * *

_CPOV:_

I stared straight ahead after Jacob explained what had happened. My baby was in surgery. I couldn't lose her, not now, I'd only just got her back. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. She had to get through this. I would never forgive that Edward Cullen if she died. This was all his fault. He had done nothing but hurt Bella. I had been friendly, for Bella's sake, but he had broken her heart when they were first together and she was going to leave Forks. But like the crazy-in-love teenager she is she took him back again. Then he left her, his family left Forks and Edward broke Bella's heart all over again. But he didn't just break her heart, he broke _her. _She loved him with all her heart and he told her he loved her, but he pulled her apart. It broke my heart seeing my baby fall apart after he left. But then it finally seemed like she was piecing her live back together through her friendship with Jacob, and yet she was here. Close to death after attempting to commit suicide.

And it was only an attempt. She was going to survive. Please, God, let my baby survive.

My heart started beating faster with fear as a surgeon came into the waiting room. 'Mr Swan?' he asked.

I nodded, too scared to speak. I was still silently praying that she was all right.

'I'm sorry' he started and in my heart I knew what he was going to go on to say. 'I have some bad news for you'

'Bella didn't survive did she?' Jacob sounded completely heartbroken.

'I'm sorry' said the surgeon, confirming what Jacob said.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I want to not believe it, I wanted to be dreaming, I wanted for him to have made a mistake, but I knew he hadn't. My Bella was gone. My baby was dead.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R, I'll try and upload asap but for personal reason it's probably going to be a while


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_JPOV:_

I didn't want to believe the surgeon, and yet I knew what he said had to be true. He couldn't lie about it, and he looked so serious. How could this have happened? Bella had been so full of life and yet she jumped. Edward! I hated him now more than I ever had before. I hated how much he had made Bella love him. I hated how he wouldn't stay away when there was still a chance for her not to fall so deeply in love. I hated how he left when he knew how much she needed him. I hated him for how Bella reacted to him leaving. I hated him for the fact that Bella was now lying dead in this hospital. This was all his fault and I swear if I ever see him again I will rip him apart. I'll teach him to hurt my Bells.

'Can I see her?' Charlie asked the surgeon. His voice was so quiet that if I hadn't known he was right next to me I would've thought he was some distance away. He sounded so lost and empty. Edward had done this to him as well. Edward had done all of this. This whole scene was because of Edward. I was angry, Charlie was lost, Bella was dead, because of Edward.

'Sure' replied the surgeon. The surgeon's voice was sad and full of regret. I realised what a horrible job it must be when things like this happen. Being there, knowing that you weren't able to save someone. Not as bad as actually losing someone though, nowhere near as bad as that.

'D'you want to see her?' asked Charlie. It was only after a moment that I realised that he was talking to me, and when I realised that I realised I could barely see what was around me. My eyes were open but I wasn't looking at anything, I wasn't seeing anything. I was just so angry. I turned to Charlie and just shook my head. Part of me didn't want him to go in there on his own, but I didn't feel strong enough to see her lying there looking pale and lifeless. I blinked a couple of times and managed to register the room around me as the surgeon led Charlie out.

CPOV:

I wish I could've felt something, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. No hurt, no anger, nothing. The surgeon let me into a room where there was a table with a person laid on it with a sheet over them. I knew it was my Bella under that sheet, but it was like it didn't truly register. He checked that I was sure about this, and I was. I don't know why, I don't even think I was really thinking, but I told him I was anyway. So he lifted the sheet up to reveal a girl. Only her head and neck was visible, she was whiter than white, and paler than she had ever been. She looked like she had had all the colour drained out of her until there was nothing left. It didn't feel like this was my Bella, it was just like it was another girl. I was sad for the loss of her life, but it didn't feel like it affected me. It didn't feel like it was my daughter. I didn't feel anything. I stayed looking at her for a while, her eyes were closed, her mouth straight. Her brown hair was down beside her shoulders with it's natural curls. She had always had them right from when her hair first grew when she was little.

I stroked her hair, even just from that I could tell how cold she was. Then it hit me. This wasn't just a teenage girl with bad luck. This was my baby, my Bella. I felt like screaming and crying. I didn't feel like a grown man, I felt completely lost. This was my daughter. She wasn't supposed to die before me, it wasn't supposed to me like this. She was supposed to have a great long life, she was supposed to be happy and fall in love and have a family. She was supposed to find a nursing home for me when I was withered and old. She wasn't supposed to die at the age of 17. She had her whole life ahead of her.

My breathing quickened and tears ran down my face. I stroked Bella's hair, like I used to when she was young and had just fallen back asleep after having a nightmare. It felt like my whole world was crashing down around me. Bella was all I had, she was everything. I may not have known her inside out like some fathers do, I may not have lived with her for her whole life, but I still loved her so much. I was so happy when I got her back. And now, I was alone without her.

APOV:

I gasped and ran. I had to get out of Edward's mind-reading range. He couldn't read this in my mind. I'd have to tell him with spoken words, but I had to get my own head around it first. Edward had told me not to purposely look for vision involving Bella and I didn't, I hadn't looked for this, but it stuck out so obviously that I couldn't help it. I needed to see this, and Edward needed to know this. But how the hell was I going to tell him? He loved Bella unconditionally, he loved her so much he let himself be pulled apart to protect her. How was I supposed to tell him that I had just seen Charlie standing by a table at a hospital and he was looking at Bella's dead body? How was I supposed to explain to him that his love was dead? Bella was his life, he had practically told me that if Bella died he'd have nothing more to live for. I didn't want to be the one who told him, I didn't want to have to tell anyone, but I'd have to.

I'd have to and there was no time like the present. I tried to calm down the mess of thoughts in my head. What had happened? And why had it happened? How was everyone in Forks who cared about her? Charlie? Jacob? If vampires could cry I would've been crying by now. Bella had been the best friend I had ever had outside of this family.

I walked at a human speed back to where we were staying. 'Edward' I called when I walked in. I purposely kept my mind off of Bella, I didn't want him to read it in my mind before I had a chance to tell him. He darted down the stairs and stopped in front of me.

'What's up, Al?' he asked.

'Edward…Bella's dead' I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As a Team Jacob girl, you have to know the Edward part of this chapter was bloody hard to write since I don't like Edward and Bella, but I wanted to make it realistic to how I think he'd react! R&R!

Chapter 3:

_EPOV:  
_I stared at my sister, thinking I had heard her wrong. I listened to her mind and knew I had heard her right. She had said what I thought she had said. She had just told me that Bella was dead. From her mind I was able to see what she saw; Charlie standing by Bella's dead body in a hospital. Maybe she was wrong, I knew it was unlikely, but I had to hold on to something. Alice's visions were only real according to the decisions a person makes, it's possible that Alice saw this possible future and then Bella changed her mind and did something to stop her death from happening. I had to believe that. At least until I could find out for definite. 'No' I whispered 'you could be wrong'

'Edward...' started Alice. I knew she was going to tell me she wasn't wrong, but I didn't want to here it, so I just ran. I couldn't believe it. Bella couldn't be dead. I didn't have anything without her, I had waiting my whole vampire life for her, I couldn't go on if she was dead. I couldn't just accept that she was dead from some possibly-true vision Alice had had. I didn't give her a chance to finish, I just ran off. I needed to get away from Alice because I knew she was heart broken about losing her best friend because she truly believed this, but I wasn't willing to believe it until I was completely sure so I couldn't stay around her right now.

I ended up in a forest surrounded my all things natural. I hated this place. Our family moved around every few years because of us not ageing, but it didn't feel right moving this time. Each time it was all right, it was still home because it was still all of us together. But this time Bella had been missing so I hated everything about this place because Bella wasn't here.

_A Few Days Later:_

_JPOV:_

_  
_I didn't cry over Bella's death. I wanted to but I couldn't. I _was _upset, of course I was, but I was more angry and shocked. I couldn't get the image of her on the beach losing so much blood after I pulled her out of the water out of my head. I wanted to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't. I kept seeing her there. She said my name - or rather she tried to - before she fell unconscious. That means my name was the last thing she said. I sighed as I realised that. I wished with all my heart that this has never, that she had never met Edward, never fallen in love. Then this wouldn't have happened. And I blamed Edward, and time past I just got more and more angry with Edward. I took to taking my anger out on a punching bag each time imagining it was Edward's head, but it was never enough. I was so angry with him, I hated him so much it scared me. The feeling surrounded me so much it was pretty much all I thought about.

It was the day of Bella's funeral, I knew really I should be there, but I couldn't. I don't know why but I couldn't go. Maybe it was because it would make it so real, so final, but I didn't think it was that. I didn't know what it was, I just couldn't be there. I was at Charlie's place instead. I had wanted to see Bella's bedroom again, to feel close to her. Her how she had been when she was alive. In her messy but familiar bedroom. Everything in there reminded me of Bella, it was slightly comforting but not really. I also knew this was one of the places Bella and Edward were together regularly. I sighed again and sat on the end of Bella's bed. I hated being so angry. I just didn't know how to calm down, I didn't know how to stop hating him. I didn't know if I wanted to? I wanted to stop being angry but I didn't think I wanted to stop hating Edward.

After a while of sitting on Bella's bed just thinking about everything the tears finally started. My Bella was dead. She was never coming back. I remembered the last time I was in here bedroom. I nearly fell out of the tree by the window. She asked what I was doing and when I replied 'Keeping my promise' she smiled so sweetly and told me that she didn't remember me promising to make my neck falling out of Charlie's tree. I laughed slightly as I remembered that, but the laughter died into tears quickly. The promise I was talking about then was that I would always be there for her, no matter what, and yet I wasn't there when she most needed me. I wasn't there to stop her.

The phone rang and reminded me that I was still in Bella's bedroom. I ran out of there and down the stairs. I tried to swallow back the tears before I answered the phone. 'Hello? Charlie's house'

'Jacob? It's Dr Cullen' the voice at the other end lied.

'Don't think you can fool me, Edward, I know your voice' I replied. He was the last person I wanted to speak to. 'What do you want?'

'Where's Charlie?' he asked.

'Where's Charlie?' I repeated. 'Edward, Charlie is at his daughter's funeral' I expected Edward to say something but he stayed silent.

_EPOV:_

Jacob's words confirmed what Alice had told me. I knew I should've hung up after he said that, but for some reason I didn't. I listened at he continued knowing that every word he said was true 'I hope you realise this is all your fault. Do you have any idea how much she loved you, Edward?' I did, because I loved her just as much 'she fell apart without you, she didn't do anything for months. She didn't want to go on. But then eventually it seemed like she was getting her life back together, she wasn't though. Edward she missed you like hell. She never stopped thinking about you. You're the reason she's dead. You're the reason she jumped.' She jumped? She killed herself. I hadn't realised that 'She didn't want to go on without you' and I don't want to go on without her 'You didn't deserve her. She deserved someone who would actually stick around and be there for her and not run away as soon as times got hard' That wasn't what I had done. Was it? 'She deserved someone who would love and care for her and always be there' Someone like you Jacob. I found myself almost wishing that Bella had gotten with Jacob after I left, because Jacob was right, I didn't deserve her and she deserved to be happy. 'So I hope you're happy with yourself. Not only have you killed Bella, but you've destroyed Charlie's life. Do you have any idea how lost he is without Bella' I don't know why I didn't just hang up and stop hearing what Jacob was saying, but I couldn't. I guess part of me knew that I deserved to hear what he had to say, especially considering it was the truth. 'He doesn't know what to do with himself, he's completely lost. People only have to look at him to know he's completely lost. I suppose you thought that because he was quiet and didn't really say much that that meant he didn't care that much' I never thought that. I knew how much Charlie cared about Bella 'well he did, Edward, he cared and loved Bella more than anything else in the entire world. He's tired and empty and lost. And then there's Renee' If vampire's could cry, I knew I'd been in hysterics by now but I was glad I couldn't, but I didn't want Jacob to hear me crying, even though he was obviously trying to disguise tears by getting angrier and angrier. Not that I blamed him for being angry. 'Bella's Mom can't stop crying. Edward you should see her, she's a mess. Man, I really wish you could see her, just so that you could see the damage you've done to that family. Because you've destroyed them--'

I couldn't take anymore. 'I know, Jacob, all right, I know' I told him. 'You can't make me feel any more guilty than I already feel. But don't worry, I'm going to sort it out'

'Oh and how do you plan to do that?' asked Jacob sarcastically. 'I suppose you have a magic spell that can bring Bella back to life?'

I sighed 'No. Nothing like that. I'm going to sort out my part of it'

'Meaning?' asked Jacob.

'I think you know what I mean' I said simple and put the phone down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please people don't hate Jacob for the beginning of this chapter! Oh and I only know Edward's full name because my Twilight/Edward obsessed friend England-Rachel told me! R&R!

Chapter 4:

_JPOV:_

I did know what Edward meant. I knew exactly what he meant. And the sensible, caring side of me wanting to care. It wanted me to try and stop him because another death would not help in the slightest. But I couldn't care, I couldn't force myself to try and stop him. I couldn't do anything. He was the reason Bella was being buried, he was the reason Charlie was lost and Renee was a mess. I couldn't bring myself to get over my hate and do something to stop him. I hated myself for thinking this, but I thought he deserved it. He had destroyed so many people's lives, so he should destroy his own life.

_APOV: _

I could've screamed because of the vision I had just had. Edward couldn't do that. Bella wouldn't have wanted that. She would've wanted him to live, even though she wasn't alive to live with him. She would've wanted him to be happy. She wouldn't have wanted him to kill himself as well. He really wouldn't have. I had to stop him. I had to do something. 'EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN' I shouted at the top of my voice. I wasn't surprised when he didn't come. I went to find him.

_EPOV: _

I heard Alice call. Hell, anyone within a mile in any direction probably would've heard her she shouted loud enough. I didn't go to her though. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she wanted. She had a vision regarding my latest decision and she was going to want to try and talk me out of it. But she wouldn't be able to. Nothing was going to stop me. I didn't want anyone to try and stop me. I didn't want to be stop. I didn't want to go on living. There was no point without Bella. And, because I was a coward, I didn't want to see any of my family before I did this. I knew Alice would go straight to them and then all of them would be upset and try and stop me. I didn't want to hurt them, I just didn't want to go on even more.

I phoned the nearest airport and booked a ticket to Italy. The quickest one possible. There was a flight in an hour and a half with just one space left on it. One last piece of luck, I guess.

Time seemed to stand still as I waited for the time of the flight to come. I stayed away from Alice as I knew she was looking for me. I knew the whole family was looking for me so I stayed away from them all. I'd never see them again. That was all right though, it would be hard, but it was all right because soon I'd be with Bella again. I wrote a small note "_I'm sorry_" to my family, and put it somewhere I knew they'd find it. And then finally the time arrived and I ran to the airport. I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't care if I was seen running at a super-human speed.

_APOV:_

It would through pure miracle that I got to Italy before Edward. I booked a flight as soon as I saw the vision, knowing that that was where he was going to head. I made it there before him, but I was so unsure about what I was going to say to him or how I was going to stop him, but I had to try. I couldn't let him die.

_EPOV:_

Once I was in Italy I got to Volterra as quickly as I could. I wanted to get this over with. I stopped, horrified, in my tracks when I saw Alice there. How had she gotten here before me? I practically rang the airport as soon as I realised she's had the vision. I had barely given her time to act, let alone get here. I couldn't let her try and stop me. I couldn't let her do anything. I didn't even look at her, I pretended I hadn't seen her even though I knew she knew I had. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't listen as she spoke. I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want her to be here. _Go home Alice _I thought wishing that she was a mind reader and could hear it but knowing she wouldn't. I didn't look at her at all. I stayed facing the opposite direction and I stepped into the sun.

As the sun shone on me I remembered the first time Bella saw me in the sun. She told me I looked beautiful. She was wrong, I wasn't beautiful, I was a monster. And now I was a dead monster.

_APOV:_

'NO EDWARD' I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_APOV:_

I screamed again as Edward was pulled off by cloaked figures. I screamed at them to let him go, but I knew it was an attempt in vain. Edward had stepped into the sun, he had wanted to die. So much so that he wasn't even struggling against these vampires as they dragged him away. He wouldn't look at me, but from what I could see of his face he looked completely defeated and heartbroken. And hen he was pulled out of my view and I knew I was never going to see him again.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to go home straight away. I couldn't face them with the news that I hadn't been able to do anything to stop him. I didn't want to face anyone. I felt so lost and empty. I had lost my best friend and my brother within days of each other. How is someone supposed to react to that? Edward had just always been there, my whole vampire life he was there. And Bella, Bella was his soul mate, his one true love, my very best friend. Empty truly was the only way to explain how I felt. Like there was something missing inside and there was. Edward and Bella. The love I had for them and the pain of losing them weighed my heart down. I wanted to be alone. No. I wanted to be with Bella and Edward. I wanted them alive and smiling in front of me. I wanted the image of my vision of Charlie and Bella out of my head. I wanted the image of Edward looking defeated out of my mind. Basically I wanted everything that was impossible.

After a while of staring at where Edward had been pulled away I realised that being alone was the worst thing for me to be. I needed to be around my family. They needed to know and I needed them to get through this. There was no way on earth I could get through this alone. More than anything I needed my Jazz.

So I used my return ticket to get on the next flight home. I phoned Jasper before I got on the plane so he could meet me off it. I didn't want to tell him over the phone but he could tell by my voice that all was not well and he figured it out. He told me that he'd tell the others. Partly because they'd be forced to feel the sadness if Jasper felt it too deeply - which he would - but mostly to save me the added pain of telling them.

_Jasper's POV:_

Sadness, shock and worry filled me simultaneously after I spoke to Alice. Worry for her after she saw Edward being dragged off to be killed. Shock that Edward had actually gone through with it and sadness that my brother was dead. After putting the phone now I walked back into the lounge. Carlisle was sat on the couch with Esme. Rosalie was sat in an arm chair with Emmett at her feet. The TV was on but it was clear no one was watching it. All four of them turned to me in concern as I walked in.

'I… I spoke to Alice…' I started. I didn't know how to say it. The shock I had been feeling evaporated, even the worry I had for Alice became unnoticeable as the sense of loss and sadness over took me. Esme was looking at me with desperate eyes. She - no all of them - wanted me to give them good news. I opened my mouth to continue but I didn't know what to say so I just closed it again and shook my head. It told them what I had struggled to say.

Carlisle automatically put his arm around Esme's shoulder protectively as both of them looked heartbroken. I looked at Rosalie and saw as well as felt that she was in shock. Emmett quickly moved onto the arm of the chair and placed his arm around Rose. She didn't move, I don't think she even noticed him there. Esme buried her head into Carlisle's chest, so obviously broken. I hated this. Our family was in pieces, how could Edward have been so selfish? I could feel it all. Rosalie in shock, Emmett not sure how to feel. Carlisle broken but trying to act strong, and Esme in pieces. I wanted to say something to make it all right, it I couldn't. Nothing to make this all right. Nothing could bring Edward back, so it couldn't be all right.

'I'm going to meet Alice from the airport' I said and walked out. I don't think any of them actually heard me and Alice plane wasn't due to land for quite a while, but I had to get away from there. I couldn't deal with the pain of four people's loss as well as my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_APOV:_

I hated how heartbroken Jasper looked when I saw him once I got offthe plane. I ran to him as soon as I saw him andhe held me cloes. I wished I could feel something other than emptiness but I just felt nothing. Jasper kept his arm around me protectively as we walked out of the airport. He said something but I didn't hear any of it, I couldn't take anything in, it was just like I wasin a daze. The hustle and bustle of the airport was going on around me but it was like I wasn't really there. I wasn't apart of it. I was back in Italy seeingEdward sparkle before being puilled away. I was back in my vision, seeing Charlie by Bella's body. I was seeing all these things but I wasn't believing them. It was all just a dream. Admittedly it was a terrifying nightmare, but in the end just a dream and soon I would wake up.

I didn't wake up. How could I wake up when I had never been asleep? It wasn't a dream, it wasn't some terrifying nightmare because I was a vampire and vampires can't sleep. So it was real. It had happened right in front of my eyes and it was real. My brother, Edward, was dead. His love, my best friend, Bella was dead. It wasn't fair. They both had so much to live for and yet they were both just living for each other. And couldn't live without each other. This wasn't right.

_JasperPOV:_

I couldn't help feeling guilty. Like this was my fault. I tried not to feel it too deeply, because I didn't want Alice to feel it as well. It was already clear she was in shock or something. As if she had realised that this was definitely really. I felt her pain mix with my own and that's when the guilt started. Bella...Bella jumped because she couldn't live without Edward, and Edward went to Italy because he couldn't live without Bella. And I was the reason they were apart in the first place. Edward had us all leave Forks because of me trying to go for Bella's blood when she got that papercut. I didn't want to hurt her, and Edward stopped me, but he then felt like Bella being around us wasn't safe. So we moved. Andt they died. It was a simple almost-mistake that cost my brother and Bella their lives. I could never forgive myself for that.

_RPOV:_

I couldn't believe this at all. I had been so cold towards Bella the whole time I knew her, but I never wanted her to die, and I never wanted Edward to die. I was only cold because I was jealous, I wouldn't admit it before, but I'll admit it now. I was jealous of Bella's life, it was a perfect normal, human life, it was easy. But then they fell in love. This didn't feel real and yet I knew it was.

_CarlislePOV:_

Esme was a mess. It was no surprise really, the whole family was a mess. Emmet had Rosalie in his arms. Jasper and Alice had just come in and sat together on the floor. I couldn't explain how I felt. I had to be strong for the family, they needed me to hold them together to get through this, but it was hard to be. Esme still had her face buried in my chest and she was shaking badly. I felt the need to say something, some words of encouragement, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say it'll all be all right, because it didn't seem like it was. A family member was missing. A hole in us. But still there was the need to say something. The silence was saying so much and yet nothing at all. I couldn't think of anything to say, nothing seemed right to say, so I stayed quiet.

_JPOV:_

When the news of Edward's death reached Forks, I wasn't sure how to feel. I had an initial feeling of happiness, which I then felt terrible about. I wasn't angry with him anymore. I still believe Bella would've been better off if she had never met him, but I didn't blame Edward anymore. I knew, as much as I didn't want to admit to it, that he really did love her, and he did believe he was doing the right thing when he left Bella. He didn't deserve to die. Neither of them did,

Renee went back with Paul after the funeral, still a mess, while Charlie threw himself into his work. I know it was probably cowardly but I tried to avoid Charlie, I knew he was broken and I felt the same way, and it was just easier not to face him.

Everything reminded me of Bella, everything. Everywhere I went, everything I did. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this but I had to believe I would.

_EsmePOV:_

I'm not sure if I believe in heaven. Believing in heaven would mean believing in God, and I was sure I didn't believe in God. And yet I found myself holding on to the thought of Edward and Bella being together in the heaven. I had to hold onto that, I had to believe they were now together forever, like they wanted.

Otherwise, what was the poing of all this?

**THE END**


End file.
